1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems for implementing Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”) media access protocols, and derivatives thereof, in relatively high frequency applications, such as satellite internet service communications.
2. Related Art
Data, such as internet communication data, can be communicated over cable television lines using cable television modems that comply with Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”) media access protocols, and derivatives thereof. A variety of enterprises have invested in DOCSIS-compliant components and infrastructures.
Data can also be communicated with wireless systems, such as satellite communication systems. Wireless systems, however, tend to have requirements to operate with lower signal to noise ratios than DOCSIS systems. Wireless systems also typically utilize frequencies that are relatively much higher than frequencies used in conventional DOCSIS systems. Wireless communication systems, such as satellite communication systems, are, thus, generally not compatible with DOCSIS systems.
What are needed, therefore, are methods and systems for utilizing DOCSIS media access protocols, and derivatives thereof, in wireless communication applications, such as satellite communication systems.